El día en que el Norte se ilumino
by Merlin-kun
Summary: Cuatro niños y un viejo rumor, la aparicón de un libro escondido y de una historia casi olvidada. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedio aquel día? La caída de Morgoth... buena historia! REMODIFICADA! dejen reviews plis


  
  


**El día en que el Norte se ilumino**  


  
Los dos pequeños jugueteaban alrededor del blanco árbol, bajó la divertida mirada de uno de los guardias del Patio; aquellos niños eran un caso.  
  
El pequeño de cabello oscuro y una mirada un tanto gris corría mucho más rápido que la niña, que parecía ser su hermana. Él reía fuertemente mientras la niña intentaba atraparlo de algún modo. En ese instante apareció un perro de aspecto robusto y lanudo, parecido a un lobo de las regiones heladas, de colores pardo y blanco que saltó encima del niño haciéndolo caer mientras no dejaba de acosarlo con su lengua.  
  
-¡Ya basta Huan! Me vas a dejar empapado -le decía el niño.  
  
-¡Gracias Huan! -dijo la niña saltando encima de su hermano mayor- ¡Te atrapé, hermano!  
  
- Hiciste trampa -replicó apartando al perro y a la niña de encima de él- Recibiste ayuda de Huan y eso no se vale.  
  
- Eres un mal perdedor -dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño mientras el perro estaba en similar actitud.  
  
El niño se levanto orgullosamente del suelo y se sacudió sus ropas, para después ayudar a su hermanita a levantarse.  
  
-Mejor hagamos otra cosa -dijo la niña.  
  
El pequeño se llevó el dedo índice de su mano al mentón, tenía que buscar como seguir entreteniendo a su hermana hasta que llegará su padre. Después de meditar unos momentos se le ocurrió una gran idea.  
  
- ¡Ven, rápido!  
  
El niño le tomó de la mano a la niña y se adentraron al palacio mientras detrás de ellos iba muy contento Huan meneando su cola.

* * *

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora ustedes dos? -preguntó inquisitivamente una muchacha claramente mayor que ellos.  
  
- ¡No te interpongas en mi camino! -desafió el niño.  
  
-Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
  
-¡El hombre de esta casa!  
  
-Jajaja… hermanito que actitud tienes… que papá este fuera por unos días no significa que ahora eres el dueño de todo -sonrió la muchacha- Bien -suspiro- Voy a ayudar a mamá con algunas cosas, es mejor que no hagan ningún lío ¿me lo prometen?  
  
-Lo prometo -dijo la más pequeña.  
  
-Lo prometo -dijo el niño.  
  
-¡Wuaf! -ladró Huan.  
  
La muchacha volvió a suspirar, creía en las palabras de su hermana menor y hasta en la del perro, pero su hermano era muy tramposo.   
  
Aún recordaba aquella vez en que hizo una pequeña fiesta con todos los niños de la ciudad de una manera imprevista. Ese día los guardias del Patio terminaron tan nerviosos como si una horda de orcos los hubiera espantado… ¡y vaya que era orco su hermano a veces!  
  
-Bien, no puedo detenerlos… -suspiro y miró al perro- Vigílalos tu Huan, Te harán más caso que a mí.  
  
El perro asistió mientras la bella muchacha seguía su camino, ambos pequeños sonrieron y volvieron a correr por los pasillos, evitando chocar con los sirvientes de palacio y los sargentos de la Guardia que por esos días andaban un tanto inquietos. Aquel día habían llegado dos visitas muy amigas de los niños de la casa, uno provenia del otro lado del río y el otro de las tierras del noroeste. Era seguro que los cuatro se iban a reunir, y eso era de temer.  
  
-Hermano ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunto la niña.  
  
El pequeño se detuvo sonriente y travieso, y dijo a su hermanita.  
  
-Voy a despertar a ese par de perezosos, ya es muy tarde.  
  
La pequeñita aplaudió muy sonriente volviendo a seguir a su hermano hacia una de las tantas habitaciones de su hogar y para eso tuvieron que subir varios peldaños, pero lo habían logrado, el pequeño abrió suavemente la puerta y en dos camas observaron a dos niños tumbados durmiendo muy despreocupadamente con varias extremidades del cuerpo fuera de las sábanas.  
  
-Vaya, vaya… como si nunca hubieran estado en camas decentes -dijo sarcásticamente el niño.  
  
La pequeña miró cariñosa a los niños. Los dos primos eran muy diferentes entre sí: los dorados cabellos cortos del uno contrastaban con el desaliño del largo cabello del más mayor. Luego le dijo a su hermano "¡Venga!" y el niño se acercó a los primos muy despacio susurrándoles:  
  
-Alass'undómë -les susurro.   
  
Pero sus palabras no surtieron el mágico efecto que esperaba, se giró a su hermana con aire de resignación.  
  
- No sé cómo le funciona a papá pero… hay que volver al método antiguo  
  
Ambos pequeños sonrieron con malicia: no había otra cosa que hacer. La niña se colocó al lado de su hermano y ambos con fuerza tomaron aire.  
  
-¡¡DESPIERTEN!!  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -gritaron los dos dormilones al unísono.  
  
El pequeño de cabello largo saltó de la cama abalanzándose encima del niño de ojos grises cayendo y rodando ambos en el suelo, y el de cabello corto había optado una actitud similar pero se había detenido al ver quienes eran.  
  
-¡¡Muere orco!! -gritaba el pequeño de pelo largo.  
  
-¡Elfwine soy yo! -decía desesperado el pequeño dueño de casa que trataba de quitarse a su amigo- ¡¡Elboron dile algo!!  
  
El niño de cabello corto que respondía al nombre de Elboron giró los ojos, su primo había sido entrenado desde pequeño para reaccionar así ante un enemigo, claro que ninguno jamás había visto un orco en sus vidas. Él vio a su primo Elfwine y tocándole el hombro con una mano lo detuvo.  
  
-Elfwine, él es feo pero no es un orco  
  
La pequeña se aguantaba la risa mientras Elfwine sonreía un tanto nervioso ayudando a levantar a su amigo, Elboron tenía una cara de seriedad pero en su interior, no podía aguantar reírse.  
  
-Esté verás, jejeje, lo siento -dijo Elfwine.  
  
-Estás perdonado -dijo el pequeño de la casa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía sus ropas mostrándose enojado- Pero no me vuelvas a llamar "orco"  
  
El pequeño se acerco a los dos primos colocando sus manos en los hombros de cada uno, fue cuando los tres sonrieron.  
  
-Elfwine, Elboron, bienvenidos amigos míos -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La pequeña tenía posados sus hermosos ojos en la que era la torre que vigilaba toda la región. Era blanca y brillaba con una gran intensidad con el sol. Miró al horizonte, hacia el este, y notó que la oscuridad retrocedía cada vez más rápido y podía divisar a lo lejos algunas praderas, aquella era un habilidad que había obtenido de sus antepasados. Sonrió y se giró a sus compañeros de juego que estaban tirados en el Patio mirando al cielo sin hacer nada, la pequeña se les acerco y se acurruco al lado de Huan.  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -pregunto ella.  
  
-Ni idea -respondió su hermano- Estoy muy cansado.  
  
Elfwine se sentó y buscó la mirada de su primo, Elboron le sonrió a manera de aceptación, ellos si sabían que hacer. Lo habían estado planeando desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y ya no podían aguantar las ganas y la curiosidad, esta era la oportunidad perfecta.  
  
-Amigos míos -dijo Elfwine- sé que vamos a hacer esta noche.  
  
El pequeño dueño de casa sonrío, sospechaba que iba a ser algo muy emocionante, sin embargo su hermana tenía una expresión de duda en su cabecita al haber visto como su perro se había levantado de golpe , muy en el fondo Huan sentía que algo peligroso harían otra vez.

* * *

Los guardias ya estaban un tanto adormilados la noche era larga y debían esperar hasta que llegará su relevo.   
  
Mientras, bajo la luz de la luna llena y aprovechando la oscuridad que esta producía, cinco pequeñas sombras se movían sigilosamente. Caminaron con cuidado y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por los amplios pasillos, se ocultaban de cuando en cuando en los enormes estandartes que estaban colgados, cruzaron con cuidado por detrás de muchos guardias, se movieron entre las escaleras como una serpiente y tuvieron cuidado con abrir las rechinantes puertas, hasta que habían llegaron a su destino: una habitación con grandes ventanas cubiertas con cortinas rojas y doradas, por todo el lugar habían estanterías llenas de libros, había dos pisos con estanterías repletas.   
  
Aquel lugar era la biblioteca principal de la ciudadela.   
  
La pequeña estaba asombrada mirando a su alrededor, sentía que le faltaban ojos al ver todo el sitio y por más que ella lo intentará no podía salir de su asombro, pero Elfwine, Elboron y su hermano ya habían visto muchas veces ese lugar. El pequeño que venía del noroeste camino despacio hasta una gran puerta con coberturas de oro, llamo con prisa a sus amigos y la pequeña casi fue arrastrada por su hermano.  
  
-¿Sabes como abrirla? -le pregunto Elfwine al pequeño dueño de casa.  
  
-No -respondió.  
  
-¿Has entrado alguna vez? -preguntó Elboron.  
  
-Aún no se me ha permitido entrar allí -respondió el aludido- Mi hermana mayor dice que hay libros muy antiguos y muy importantes allí adentro, dice que sería muy peligroso que los tocar  
  
-¿Porqué? -pregunto el niño del otro lado del río, Elboron.  
  
-¡Por que el aún es muy torpe! -dijo la pequeña siendo asistida por el perro.  
  
-¡Shhhh! Cállense o ¿quieren que nos descubran? -susurro su hermano, después algo molesto se dirigió a sus amigos- ¿y bien? -el pequeño bufó cuando se dio cuanta que ambos primos estaban tratando de aguantarse la risa ante el comentario de la hermana de él- ¿ustedes también? -dijo inflando los cachetes y cruzando los brazos.  
  
-No no te enojes -sonrió Elfwine.  
  
-Ejem -tosió Elboron a manera de disimulo- Bueno, ¿y porqué no lo intentas ahora? -dijo dirigiéndose al dueño de casa- He escuchado de mi padre que allí hay libros fantásticos y con asombrosas historias, el Peregrino le contó varias cuando él aún era niño y le permitió junto con mi tío ver algunos archivos de aquel sitio.  
  
-Pero el Peregrino ya no esta -dijo el dueño de casa- No se puede ingresar a esa habitación tan fácilmente.  
  
-Lo sabemos -acotó Elfwine- Y por eso, es que hemos venido escondidos contigo.  
  
-¿Y quieren que les abra la puerta? -pregunto el aludido- ¿Cierto?  
  
-Si -respondieron los dos bajito.  
  
-No, creó que no lo haré -dijo.  
  
Huan se sintió satisfecho, su pequeño amo por fin se volvía responsable, se sentó y con su lengua se sacó la saliva, fue en ese instante cuando vio a la pequeña dueña, su carita esbozaba una imagen de tristeza y ruego que terminaron por doblegar a su hermano. El pequeño suspiro con resignación, abrirían esa puerta.  
  
-Bien, lo haremos -sentencio.

* * *

Una hora había pasado y los niños aún no sabían como abrir aquella puerta, Huan estaba tirado junto al escritorio que solía ocupar su amo, en cuyo asiento ahora estaba la niña con la cara de aburrida esperando a que los hombres hicieran algo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si la rompemos? -dijo Elboron.  
  
-¿Estás loco? -reprocho el dueño de casa- Está puerta vale muchísimo, y además mis padres me mandarían al sur si lo hago.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos entonces? -preguntó Elfwine- ¿No hay una llave?  
  
-No tengo ni idea -dijo el dueño de casa.  
  
Los tres pequeños se sentaron apoyados en la puerta, rendidos después de haber buscado la forma de abrir aquella puerta y descubrir todos esos misterios. La curiosidad inicial ahora estaba siendo dejada en segundo plano por un sentimiento de derrota que los afligía, en verdad querían ver que había allí adentro. La niña se levantó y se encamino hasta donde se ubicaba el bibliotecario, vio un pequeño cajón de coberturas de oro, el que abrió con curiosidad, sonrió al ver lo que había adentro y caminando a saltitos tarareando una canción fue hacia aquella puerta y puso su mano derecha frente a su hermano.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó él.  
  
-¿Estaban buscando esto verdad? -respondió a manera de pregunta la aludida.  
  
La niña abrió su puño y dejo ver una llave de plata cuidadosamente decorada con un árbol, los niños abrieron los ojos a más no poder, aquella era seguramente la llave. El dueño de casa se levantó y con una mano le revolvió el cabello a su hermana que sonreía, mientras que con la otra tomaba la llave.  
  
-Gracias -le dijo a la pequeña.  
  
Se giro y puso la llave con cuidado en la puerta, en ese instante escuchó un clic que daba por asegurado que aquella era la llave, empujo lentamente la puerta y un olor penetró en su nariz, aquel era el olor de papeles antiguos y tinta vieja, era la sabiduría de los antiguos textos.   
  
Una vez que la puerta estaba completamente abierta, miles de pergaminos estaban ordenados en los estantes, libros y coberturas viejas empapelaban las paredes, aquel era el conocimiento escrito de quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás.   
  
Los cuatro pequeños estaban aturdidos, era lo más espectacular y sentían en el ambiente húmedo como pesaban tantos años de historia, incluso el mismo Huan se sintió anonadado en ese sitio.   
  
Los dos primos entraron primero para que los dos hermanos los siguieron acompañados por el perro, cerraron la puerta con cuidado y encendieron las brechas que allí estaban y el lugar termino por iluminarse, casi por instinto comenzaron a ver los libros y pergaminos pero no a tocarlos, había cierto respeto y cuidado a ellos.   
  
Elboron se puso a husmear como era su costumbre y se topo con un libro que le llamó mucho la atención, lo tomó y sintió el peso de los años en él, pero entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa, no había absolutamente nada escrito en libro, las amarillentas hojas estaban vacías, se sintió desilusionado por que creía en las palabras de su padre acerca de aquellos libros con fantásticas historias, todos repletos de escritura, no podía explicarse como algo con solo hojas sin escribir estuviera ahí, no era un libro, era hojas y tapa.  
  
-Esto es de lo más raro -dijo Elboron- No tiene razón de ser de que esto este aqu  
  
Elfwine se le acerco al igual que la pequeña niña, ambos observaron el libro y se quedaron mirando entre los tres.  
  
-Nada, no tiene absolutamente nada -dijo Elfwine- Pero aún así debe tener una razón de ser  
  
Elboron defraudado estaba cerrando el libro para ponerlo en su lugar cuando la niña vio algo.  
  
-¡Espera! -casi grito- Veo unas letras.  
  
En efecto, casi como fantasmas las letras aparecían frente a los ojos de los niños. Asustado Elboron lanzó el libro a uno de los escritorios, al pequeño dueño de casa le llamó de inmediato la atención, corrió hasta sus amigos y miró el libro, acercándose lentamente. Sus amigos y su hermana se acercaron al escritorio con precaución y Huan esta apresto para hacer cualquier cosa, en ese mismo instante el pequeño dueño de casa miró a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Tranquilos! -les dijo- No es nada grave, es sólo un libro  
  
El pequeño comenzó a husmear en las páginas ahora llenas de runas y dibujos, se sentó en uno de las sillas que alguna vez ocupó el Peregrino, y colocó la primera página de su interés y la comenzó a leer.  
  
"Recuerdo muy bien aquel día, desde hacía mucho que la oscuridad del Norte había tomado nuestras tierras, pocas esperanzas había entre nosotros, los ataques de Morgoth eran frecuentes y sus huestes caminaban libres por las alguna vez verdes praderas. La resistencia era pobre, simples escaramuzas con los que mi viejo pueblo llamaba los Edain. Los hijos de Fëanor eran temidos pero sus fuerzas eran escasas, sólo en las costas gracias a Gil-galad y Círdan había algo de seguiridad.   
  
"Los Eldalië, mi viejo pueblo, estaban divididos y enfrentados a causa de los Silmarilli y el juramento de Fëanor: Nos peleábamos entre nosotros mismos y la desconfianza era grande entre los Sindar y los Noldor. Entre tanto el Enemigo, mucho más poderoso, reía. Muchos pensaban que sólo faltaba que el Sillón Imperial de Morgoth fuera colocado en las praderas de Beleriand, pero mi hermano y yo confiábamos en nuestros padres que habían ido por ayuda.  
  
"Recuerdo bien esa noche, aún era un niño, estábamos frente a una fogata mirando el Mar, todos estaban como siempre algo intranquilos, mirándose unos a otros, pero a mi hermano y a mi, algo nos llamó desde el Oeste y observamos en le lejanía como una brillante luz aparecía en el horizonte nocturno, mi corazón se llenó de esperanzas: todo iba a cambiar para bien. La oscuridad del Norte desaparecería.  
  
"Esa luz fue llamada Gil-Estel, que significa "La Estrella de la Gran Esperanza", gracias a ella, sentiamos que íbamos ser libres del yugo de Angband.  
  
"Poco tiempo después, Maglor nuestro protector, nos trajo la noticia de que grandes hordas de orcos avanzaban desde el noreste bajando por el río Naglor hasta las tierras en que nos refugiábamos. Los hijos de Fëanor prepararon las armas; eran pocos pero aguerridos y sus espadas las más temidas por los orcos.  
  
"Aquel atardecer en que pensábamos que era el último que veríamos, nos quedamos en la playa esperando que la Estrella brillara en el firmamento, centrando en ella nuestros pensamientos y sueños. Temíamos que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos.  
  
"Fue en ese instante cuando los advertí. Muy a lo lejos vi a aquellos barcos de grandes velas e impresionante rapidez.  
  
"Mi corazón de niño saltó de repentina emoción, quienes estaban junto a nosotros temian que fuera a tratarse de una venganza de Ereinion Gil-galad y Círdan por lo ocurrido en Falas. Pero mi hermano y yo sabíamos que no podía tratarse de las flotas de la Isla porque en toda Balar no pudo haber existido jamás tan extraordinaria flota. Yo miré a Míriel y ella me sonrió entre precoupada y distante; sus labios pronunciaron sólo una palabra: "El perdón", y de pronto vislumbre de qué se trataba: ¡Eärendil no había fallado!  
  
"Frente a nosotros aparecía la visión más espectacular de toda mi larga vida: miles de barcos tapaban el Sol en el horizonte, las velas impedían apreciar viento alguno en la playa.  
  
"Me sentí acongojado ante ello y miré a mi hermano con quien no logramos cruzar ninguna palabra... Nos quedamos allí helados ante el espectáculo"  
  
-Guau… -dijo el dueño de casa- Esto es fantástico  
  
-¡No te quedes allí sigue leyendo! -le reprochó Elboron.  
  
"Incontables guerreros descendieron a las playas y levantaron en lo alto estandartes blancos. Era la ayuda esperada, pero nuestro protectores por alguna razón desconfiaban de ellos.  
  
"En los barcos vimos a varios se quedaron esperando el retorno de sus amigos entre tanto que miles y miles de seres caminaban sobre la arena en una marcha impresionante, liderada por un altivo guerrero de ricas vestiduras que llevaba su propio estandarte en la espalda.   
  
"Se sentía la tierra retumbar al son del tambor y el viento golpeaba en mi cara con el sonido de las trompetas, por un momento me había parecido sentir al Norte temblar de miedo.   
  
"Intente bajar para darles la bienvenida, pero la hija de Maglor, Míriel, me detuvo, obligándome a permanecer con todos los Fëanorianos. Trate de buscar la ayuda de mi hermano pero aún seguía helado impresionado por la visión. Desde aquella duna se observaba la impresionante marcha. Donde Multitudinarios destacamentos seguían a aquel altivo líder y así continuaron marchando. Casi hubieran pasado por nuestro lado ignorándonos si no fuera por que una súbita ráfaga desplegó un estandarte de los nuestros. El emblema de la casa de Fëanor les llamó la atención y nuestros protectores quisieron ocultarse. Haciendo que de improviso un Gran Señor se separara de la marcha junto con una numerable guardia, nos habían visto.   
  
"Pudo haber sido por los cabellos rojizos de Maedhros, o porque la vista de aquellos que se quedaron en Valinor era más aguda, sea como sea, sin darnos cuenta atrajeron a ese Gran Elfo cuyas facciones me parecían familiares: él era el Rey de los Noldor en Aman, el mismísimo Finarfin que, al llegar a nuestra altura, se apeó del caballo y nos dirigió una mirada severa pero noble.  
  
"-"Alasse yomentie" (Feliz encuentro) -saludó   
  
"Vio a Maedhros, había cierta majestad en Finarfin que me hizo parecer que Maedhros era más bajo, él parecía más bajo ante el Rey. Maedrhos le devolvio el saludo y Maglor que estaba junto a nosotros quiso hablarle, pero el Rey se adelanto y ambos intercambiaron frases apresuradas en la lengua Noldo de Valinor, que yo poco entendí en aquel momento lo que se decian. Luego Finarfin fijó en nosotros el inmenso azul de sus ojos:  
  
"-¿Nárente sénlla? I selda ná ve Nerdanel. (¿Son vuestros hijos? La niña es como Nerdanel)  
  
"Aún la recuerdo a Miríel que al oir eso apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba harta de oír aquel comentario y casi adivinaba la segunda parte: "Ananta i henu nár Fëanáro" (Tiene los ojos de Fëanor).  
  
"Recuerdo que Finarfin nos contó que comandando el Gran Ejército estaba Eönwe, el Heraldo de Manwë, acompañado de compañías bien armadas de Maiar. Detrás estaba Ingwion, hijo de Ingwë, que venía en representación de su padre, el Supremo Rey de los Eldar, con un nutrido destacamento de Vanyar y justo detrás iba marchando los Noldor que no abandonaron Valinor, y que él mismo comandaba, decidido a vengarse por la muerte de Finwë, la de sus hijos y la de sus dos hermanos.   
  
"En los barcos quedaron muchos, Maglor nos explicó que debía ser los Teleri que no tenían la intención de pisar Tierra Media a causa de la Matanza de los Hermanos que aún les dolía en el corazón.   
  
"Ningún fëanoreano sintió deseos de seguir a la marcha que iba en busca de los orcos que habían acampado cerca del bosque de Nan-tathren, donde se presentó la primera batalla. En ella los orcos fueron vencidos fácilmente y sus sobrevivientes corríeron histéricos hacia el Norte, mas terminaron siendo masacrados por un improvisado ataque de los hombres que habían llegado de sorpresa del este. De esa manera varios Elfos de Valinor conocieron a los Atani, el Segundo Pueblo. Y es así que gracias a la gallardía demostrada, Eönwe los acepto con agrado y la noticia de la llegada de la furia de occidente se extendió por toda Beleriand y al poco tiempo los sobrevivientes de las Tres Casas de los Hombres se unían a nosotros dispuestos a vengar las muertes de Baragund y Barahir, de Galdor y Gundor, de Huor y Húrin y muchos otros señores.  
  
"Es así como comenzó la marcha hasta el Norte, de mi viejo pueblo fueron pocos los que se unieron en un principio porque ya estaban cansados de la lucha y del sufrimiento."  
  
"... un nuevo y brillante amanecer nos regaló Anar aquel día, el segundo desde la llegada del Ejercito de Valinor, pues la misma Arien se regocijaba de alegría desde lo alto ya que no volvería a apretar los dientes y contener las manos ante la libre maldad de Morgoth.  
  
"Eönwe ordenó repicar las trompetas en bienvenida del nuevo día y de manera desafiante tronaron con gran poder por toda Beleriand, rebotando y haciendo temblar a Ered Luin, y esos sonidos encendieron los corazones y los incitaron a la Guerra, y toda esa tierra se alzó en armas, en ese instante se desató la Cólera con la cual es conocida esa guerra."  
  
Los tres pequeños escuchaban con atención al dueño de casa que leía aquel libro saltado por alguna razón; no sabían bien que era lo que escuchaban pero era una historia muy importante.   
  
El corazón de Elfwine se júbilo con algunos poemas, Elboron sentía gran respeto por aquello que marchaban hasta el norte, y la pequeña derramaba algunas lágrimas, ella podía sentir aquella pena. El pequeño dueño de casa seguía leyendo, y de cuando en cuando saltaba hojas para ahorrar tiempo, necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía finalmente. Eso impidió muchas partes como la narración de la despedida de Maglor, cuando dejó a los dos hermanos, que él llamaba hijos, al alcance de las tropas de Cirdan.  
  
"...entretanto el junto con mi hermano pasamos el resto de nuestra niñez y adolescencia en la Isla de Balar bajo la protección de Ereinion Gil-galad, que había partido a la dura Guerra que se desató en el Norte.  
  
"Los años transcurrieron rápidamente y sentí que estábamos aptos para presentar batalla, pero mucho me costo convencer a mi hermano, él no partió al Norte prefiriendo esperar alguna hora señalada, y de esa manera nos despedimos con la pequeña esperanza de tal vez volvernos a ver algún día y en otras circunstancias, a partir de ese momento no sospeche que nuestros destinos se habrían de separar para siempre."  
  
"...por mucho tiempo marche viendo destrucción a mi paso, vi la praderas secas, los montes quebrados, los ríos perdidos y los bosques quemados y marchitos, hasta que por fin llegamos a Amon Rûdh, o lo que quedaba de la colina, donde se encontraba el campamento de Gil-galad. Fue en ese lugar donde tuve contacto directo con los Edain.   
  
"Ya antes les había visto pero les rechazaba, en parte lo hacía por mi mismo, porque siempre me pregunte qué era. Un día Eönwe vio mis dudas e internándose en mi mente de alguna manera, me dijo con voz clara y alegre: "Salvé oh hijo de la Esperanza, en ti reside el destino de muchos hombres sin rumbo ni guía porque ¿Quién conducirá a los Atani al destino que les tiene preparado Eru Ilúvatar?" Y mi corazón me llevó a unirme a los Hombres, a los cuales conocí y respete"  
  
"Después de muchas batallas fue el momento en que Eönwe decidió entrar a las tierras desérticas de Anfauglith y vencer a Gran Enemigo de una vez por todos. Y el Norte que había tiritado en un principio por la sorpresa de la llegada de Eönwe a las costas de Tierra Media, ahora lo hacía con la furia de la Guerra: Angband ya no se podía contener y el fuego salió desde lo profundo del trono de Morgoth, tal como había ocurrido durante la Dagor Bragollach o la "Batalla de las Llama Súbita".   
  
"Pero todo el poder que Morgoth había acumulado con los siglos de nada sirvió en contra de los ejércitos de Valinor y la ira de los hombres. Los valaraukar lideraban el ataque moviendo sus látigos de fuego junto con innumerables e impuras bestias seguidas por cuadrillas de orcos. Recuerdo que al llegar los balrogs embistieron con profusa confianza, los Maias del frente estaban preparados y con grandes lanzas los atravesaron, pero los demonios de poder atacaban en conjunto provocando una tremenda batalla que hizo temblar toda la región. Los Maiar resistían y los empujaban cada vez más al Norte hasta no parecer más que una escaramuza a la vista de los hombres, aunque al darme cuenta desde la distancia en que estaba pude notar como corrían los enemigos despavoridos intentando adentrarse en la tierra pero los Maiar los sacaban amarrándolos con sus propios látigos y apagando sus llamas, ya que esos Maia eran siervos del Fuego Secreto.  
  
"Los orcos se enaltecieron dispuestos a prestar batalla, Eönwe que junto con los Maiar estaba ocupado con los últimos balrogs y otros grandes monstruos de Morgoth, por lo que estaba prestando batalla muy lejos al norte. Los Señores Elfos tenian la tarea de eliminar a la hueste de orcos. Todos con la tensión en los hombros nos mantuvimos firmes y decididos, en el flanco derecho Ingwion, en el centro Finarfin con su mirada decidida y en el costado izquierdo los Edain que yo mismo lideraba.   
  
"Los orcos marchaban desenfrenadamente como si un látigo invisible les llevara a la locura, Finarfin alzó su mano y una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los enemigos que aún corrían por la locura. Los Vanyar se apresuraron a moverse al Oeste de una forma en que parecía una retirada, eso animo más a las huestes de orcos que no aminoraban el paso en la llanura. Ellos estaban cada vez más cerca, los arqueros se detuvieron y alzaron espadas, la primera fila de Noldor no se movía, mientras los Edain se relamían y se secanban la transpiración de la frente: el momento había llegado...   
  
"El golpe fue atronador, el sonido de la espada atravesando la carne negra se oyó en todo el campo de batalla, los escudos tiritaban, las cotas de malla se rajaban y el sudor de mis compañeros se confundía con la sangre, fue un instante duro, mas desde la retaguardia de los Orcos reaparecieron los Vanyar que en rápidos ataques se acercaban a los Noldor y los Atani... estábamos ganando... los orcos no eran más que paja seca en un incendio cuyas cenizas eran esparcidas por el viento, pocos minutos después ni un sólo orco esta en pie o con vida, todos habían sido aplastados por la arremetida de Ingwion, hijo de Ingwë y la resistencia de Finarfin.  
  
"Un poco más al Norte el último valaraukar era extinguido por los servidores de Eönwe que volvía victorioso de una batalla más dura. Pero aun sus filas estaban lejos por lo que no pudieron prestarnos ayuda de la nueva amenaza del Este, porque de allí vimos venir a los traidores, los Hombres de Uldor junto con varios recién llegados. Por los relatos de Maedhros había aprendido las odiosas artimañas de esos hombres y mi corazón se encendió en llamas de ira recordando su ignonimia en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad . Grité henchido de furia y los Edain de las Tres Casas volvieron a formarse y los atacaron, la lucha fue a muerte, nunca antes había visto una batalla de hombres contra hombres por lo que me asombró... recordé tiempo después las palabras de que Míriel me dijo una vez que la insulté llamándola "Asesina de Hermanos": "Un día dejarás de juzgarme porque descubrirás que tu en mi sitio habrías hecho quizá lo mismo que yo". Y dejé de juzgarla para siempre. Aún hoy no entiendo porque los Edain no sufrímos el Hado de Fëanor.  
  
"Algo inesperado con acahecio en ese momento, nuevas hordas de orcos aparecieron del este desequilibrando la balanza de la victoria porque Eönwe aún seguía demasiado lejos para suplirnos.   
  
"En ese instante los estandartes de Gil-galad se asomaron por el sureste, él volvía de otras batallas en las regiones del Sur y al ver los elfos a los hombres cetrinos junto con los orcos recordaron también ellos lo sucedido en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad y se arrojaron sobre un flanco libre de los orientales y terminaron despedazándolos.   
  
"Los Hombres Cetrinos que quedaron huyeron torpemente tropezando con los orcos, mientras que su retaguardia era arrasada por la venganza. Los orcos desesperados intentaron escapar a Angband pero habían olvidado a las huestes de Maiar que pasaron aplastándolos. Y es así como Anfauglith fue en parte saneada"  
  
"El tiempo transcurría y Eönwe había levantado su campamento en las resquebrajadas tierras de Dorthonion. La victoria era claramente nuestra, los orcos habían sido exterminados desde las tierras de Anfauglith hasta el Sur, y emergía un nuevo Sitio de Angband en esos días. Todos estaban deseosos de ir a Thangorodrim y sacar a Morgoth de su agujero, pero Eönwe meditaba solo y en silencio porque algo sabía que le inquietaba. Por esos días me transforme en Gran Señor de los Edain y muchos se me acercaron jurándome eterna fidelidad... pero para ese momento no quería más juramentos y no permití a ninguno de mis hombres tales barbaridades"  
  
"...el día había llegado, el Ejercito de Occidente estaba ante las puertas de Angband. Las trompetas volvieron a trepidar, era un sonido tan fuerte que pude sentir el movimiento de la tierra en mis pies. Luego hubo un largo tiempo de silencio, no podía oír nada más que la ajetreada respiración de mis hombres.   
  
"La organización de las tropas eran las mismas que en la conquista de Anfauglith, pero Gil-galad y Círdan estaban ubicados muy lejos en la vanguardia del Ejercito, atentos a cualquier ataque desde el Sur.  
  
"Eönwe llevó a su caballo hasta la fortaleza de Morgoth, él solo, como alguna vez lo había hecho Fingolfin. Y el galope de su caballo se escucho por todo el valle y su estandarte ondeaba majestuosamente.   
  
"Ante la sombra de las puerta de Thangorodrim el Heraldo de Manwë golpeó tres veces y con una poderosa voz llamó a su ocupante:   
  
"-"¡Melkor! sal de tu escondite de roca y cenizas a enfrentar tu juicio ¿acaso sigues siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre? ¡está vez los Valar no tendrán compasión de ti! ¡Ven cobarde, entrega los Silmarilli de Fëanor y se juzgado por todos los males que has ocasionado! ¡¡Te lo ordenan los Señores de Occidente y los Hijos de Ilúvatar!!".   
  
"Después de eso un gran rugido salió de los fosos de Angband y Eönwe volvió a rápido galope a tomar su posición frente a las tropas.   
  
"El silencio era sepulcral. La tierra tembló y en Angband se abrieron las brazas del fuego del abismo disparándose en el aire bestias aladas escupe fuego, eran los dragones que estaban ocultos esperando el momento en que su amo los llamase.   
  
"Las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron y como una marea salieron los orcos, trolls y demás bestias del Enemigo comandadas por Sauron y otros lugartenientes. Desde el cielo los dragones atacaron en picada, la arremetida fue tal que varios Vanyar y Noldor perdieron la vida en el primer golpe, aquellos Maia que acompañaban del Ejercito intentaron frenar a estas bestias pero parecía imposible, fue la primera vez que oí las tonadas de la retirada. Todo había sido tan repentino que lo único que podíamos hacer era huir ante los grandes truenos y relámpagos que aquella tormenta de fuego imparable nos arrimaba. Los orcos salvajes se lanzaban en la retaguardia de los Noldor, pero los Edain intentamos defenderlos a toda costa, internándonos en un bosque de lanzas y escudos. Pero el temor nos vencía porque en el cielo estaban los dragones comandados por Ancalagorn, el Negro. El cielo estaba oscuro y los corazones desesperanzados.  
  
"Gil-galad en el sur había recibido el inesperado ataque de dos hordas de orcos que los alejaron de nuestra retaguardia, esa había sido una treta para separar a los ejércitos, por lo que no pudo apoyarnos en ese crucial momento.  
  
"El cielo ahora estaba cubierto de cenizas y el Sol estaba bajo una cortina de petulante humo. Eönwe había sido rodeado junto con los Maiar, pero luchaba más que nada para romper su cerco y darnos ayuda. La Tierra temblaba ante la lucha y el éxodo, pero en ese preciso instante una fresca brisa vino desde el mar, en el occidente brillo la llama blanca de Gil-Estel:  
  
"- "¡Las Águilas! ¡¡vienen las Águilas!!" escuche   
  
"Y divise aquella vez a Vingilot, con su hermosa madera y con su gran vela surcando a toda velocidad el cielo rodeada por las Grandes Águilas de Manwë capitaneadas por Thorondor, no pude evitar la emoción esa vez: ¡Había vuelto a ver el barco! Grité esa vez con toda mi fuerza:   
  
"-"¡Salvé Eärendil! ¡Alegres lo ojos que te vuelven a ver!".  
  
"El cielo se despejó las bestias de Angband ahora corrían despavoridas y allí arriba de nuestras cabezas se libró una de las más grandes batallas que duró un día y una noche, en que los que estábamos abajo solo veíamos incertidumbre.  
  
"El Ejercito terminó por reagruparse fuera del campo de batalla del cielo, todos estuvieron en vela levantando la vista con grandes dudas en el corazón sintiendo como la tierra a nuestros pies temblaba.   
  
"Mas justo antes de salir el Sol, Vingilot comandada por Eärendil atacó a Ancalagorn el Negro, el mayor y más poderoso dragón, en una pelea a muerte de la que el Medio Elfo y su tripulación salió victorioso arrojando su cadáver sobre las Torres de Thangorodrim que terminaron convirtiéndose en ruinas.   
  
"En ese instante cuando el Sol de Anor se asomaba por el horizonte, el Ejército de los Valar había prevalecido, los dragones fueron eliminados como se le había hecho a los poderosos balrogs, los fosos fétidos de Morgoth se abrieron y por allí entro una poderosa brisa junto con Eönwe y los Maiar. De los Vanyar escuché el rumor que aquella no era una simple brisa, más bien era una Brisa del Poder o más aún eran algunos de Los Poderes, los Valar.  
  
"En aquel momento desde las profundidades de la tierra, un temblor abarco todo Anfauglith y Beleriand, que cual quebró las altas montañas de Ered Luin a la altura del Río Duilwen. Nos percatamos que Morgoth no tenía lugar en que esconderse, sus más profundas minas estaban siendo arrasadas y el Enemigo fue acorralado.   
  
"Poco tiempo después cuando ya no había orcos en el campo de batalla ,y los que quedaban corrían con miedo sin saber que los Naugrim les esperaban con sus hachas, las tierras parecían desmoronarse, vimos salir a Morgoth siendo arrastrado por la Brisa del Poder con sus pies rebanados, su vieja corona fue transformada en un collar y su cabeza fue hundida entre las rodillas. Los Maiar lo arrastraban con la cadena de Angainor como un maldito prisionero, y victorioso salió de las entrañas de la tierra, Eönwe el heraldo del Rey Mayor que llevaba en sus manos los inmaculados Silmarilli, la victoria era nuestra y el vitoreo los escucho el mismo Mandos desde su asiento..."  
  
"...después de tanta Guerra por fin regresamos a nuestros hogares, o lo que quedaba de ellos.   
  
"Cuando volví me reencontré con mi hermano, me sentía feliz, los dos habíamos participado en la Guerra, y estábamos muy cambiados para ese entonces, pero nos abrazábamos con gran cariño como cuando éramos unos niños frente al Mar. Nuestros corazones se llenaron de esperanza por que desde ese momento todo iría bien. Mi hermano estaba emocionado porque había estado pidiéndole a Eru nuestro pronto reencuentro, para todos fue un gran regocijo aquel en el día en que el Norte se ilumino."  
  
"La libertad había vuelto a Tierra Media, los esclavos salieron por fin de su cautiverio en Angband, pero todo había sido a un alto precio. La furia del ejército que marcho hasta el norte había sido tan grande que la misma tierra lo sintió, por lo que aquella guerra fue conocida desde entonces como la Guerra de la Cólera.  
  
"Las tierras de Beleriand cambiaron y se rompieron, los ríos buscaron nuevos cursos y el mar entraba reclamando nuevos sitios para su poder. El desastre había sido enorme por lo que todos los habitantes se replegaron a Ossiriand. Allí Eönwe el enviado de Manwë invitó a los Elfos de Beleriand a abandonar Tierra Media.   
  
"Mi hermano y yo, como muchos otros de mi viejo pueblo nos quedamos.   
  
"A mis oídos llego algún tiempo después como los hijos de Fëanor habian empezado una discusión con Eönwe por la pertenencia de los dos Silmarils. El Heraldo les quito el derecho a ellos ante todo el mal que habían causado pero ellos estaban dispuestos a pelear por las Joyas con todos los ejércitos de Valinor. Por eso, Maedhros y Maglor, se arrrastraron una noche al campamento que había levantado Eönwe cerca de la antigua unión del Río Adurant con el Gelion y robaron los Silmarils. Todo el campamento había despertado y estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados, pero Eönwe les permitió huir y ellos se fueron sin ser molestados.   
  
"Desde ese momento poco he sabido de lo que les sucedió, pero las Joyas fueron perdidas y sólo volverían a ser vistas cuando sea el Mundo sea vuelto a hacer."  
  
"...por esos días muchos barcos fueron construidos de donde salieron muchas flotas de Eldar, nuevamente junto con mi hermano veíamos los barcos en el horizonte, el Ejercito victorioso regresó a Valinor.   
  
"Pero antes de marcharse Eönwe por órdenes de Manwë nos permitió elegir a mi hermano y a mi a que linaje pertenecer, porque ambos éramos los llamados Medio Elfos y estábamos marcados por la Elección de Lúthien.   
  
Mi hermano escogió seguir con los Elfos, pero yo escogí ser contado como Hombre y ser mortal, en parte mi elección fue porque me sentía más a gusto con ellos y quería una vida como las sentían ellos, porque mucho fue lo que aprendí en la marcha hacia el Norte. Muchos me siguieron considerandome líder, y cuando a los Edain de las Tres Casas nos llegó el momento de partir me escogieron como su Rey, cargo del que espero seguir siendo digno"  
  
-¡¡Wuau!! -fue lo primero que dijo el pequeño que leía- Esta historia es buenísima.  
  
Los otros tres pequeños sonreían y el perro estaba asombrado ya que los niños estuvieron tanto tiempo atentos y sin moverse. El pequeño dueño de casa siguió buscando el nombre de aquella persona que había escribió ese libro pero no sabía donde hallarlo.  
  
-¿¡De quién es!? -preguntó su hermana.  
  
-Este…. -decía su hermano mientras buscaba en las hojas algún indicio.  
  
- Parece ser de Elros Peredhel o Tar Minyatur, el primer Rey de Númenor -dijo una estridente voz de un hombre- Él es nuestro antepasado... y también se podría decir tu tío abuelo.  
  
Los dos primos miraron a sus espaldas y casi como acto de reflejo se arrodillaron ante la figura aparecida.  
  
El sujeto sonreía con agrado, llevaba una capa que le cubría los hombros y una hermosa vestidura con el Árbol Blanco de Gondor en su pecho.  
  
-¡Rey Elessar! -dijeron los dos primos.  
  
-Elfwine, hijo de Eómer y Elboron, hijo de Faramir -les dijo el Rey- Levántaos, vosotros sois invitados a mi casa  
  
-¡Papá! -dijo la niña saltando a sus brazos.  
  
-Mi pequeña -dijo riendo junto a ella- ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Muy bien pap  
  
-¿Aragorn? -pregunto una voz femenina apareciendo detrás de la puerta.  
  
Al ver nuevamente a la nueva figura, los dos primos volvieron a arrodillarse con rapidez ante la hermosa señora que hacía presencia.  
  
-¡Dama Arwen!  
  
La señora sonrió irradiando una luz tranquilizadora, los dos pequeños también sonrieron con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, mientras la hermana mayor de los hijos del Rey Aragorn Elessar aparecía detrás de su madre con cierta cara de enfado.  
  
-Eldarion ¿no te había dicho que no entraras a esta habitación? -dijo su hermana mayor.  
  
-No te preocupes hija -dijo Aragorn- Ya era el momento en que él debía entrar, además -dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño- encontró algo que se pensó perdido desde la Caída de Númenor  
  
- Al parecer no se perdió del todo, aunque mi padre nunca me lo contó, puede que él lo haya tenido -dijo Arwen tomando el libro- y también es probable que Mithrandir lo haya traído oculto  
  
-¿Gandalf? -preguntó el Rey- Puede ser muy posible  
  
El Rey se sentó en su escritorio y Huan se allegó a su lado. Con una sonrisa nostálgica recordó al Istari; ya hacía mucho tiempo había vuelto a Valinor, y también recordó a su buen amigo Frodo Bolsón. Sentado como estaba le recordó aquella vez que se encontraron en el Poney Pisador: grandes cosas vivió y compartió con él... Entonces recordó el libro que Frodo había escrito, y sin más tomó la decisión de pedirle a Sam una copia del libro de Frodo y dejarlo como testimonio en aquella parte de la biblioteca.   
  
Volvió a levantarse de su asiento y con su mano derecha desordeno los cabellos de su hijo Eldarion.  
  
-Es hora de ir a cenar -dijo a los cuatro niños- Por hoy es suficiente de sus pequeñas aventuras.  
  
-Papá ¿podremos seguir leyendo el libro? -preguntó la pequeña.  
  
-Por supuesto, yo también quiero saber como es la historia  
  
-Bien niños ahora a la cama -ordenó lady Arwen.  
  
Su hija mayor tomando rápidamente el mando se llevo a Elboron, Elfwine, Eldarion y a su pequeña hermanita a sus habitaciones ya que para eso momento ya era un tanto tarde. Huan con su lengua colgando y meneando la cola los siguió, Arwen también salió mientras Aragorn tomaba el libro entre sus manos. Un extraño sentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo...  
  
-¿Aragorn? -dijo la dama Arwen asomándose desde la puerta nuevamente.  
  
-Voy  
  
El rey dejó el libro en su escritorio, apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado dejando aquella habitación en la oscuridad.  
  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....

* * *

Aiya!  
  
Bueno, gracias primero por haber leído esta historia que es una de las últimas que he hecho. Jeje, la hice pensando en como habría sido la Marcha del Ejercito de Valinor, que me había dejado mucha intriga cuando leí "El Silmarillion". Me esforcé bastante para que le agrade a los Tolkenmaniacos y pensé que debía hacerlo o me acribillan como lo quieren hacer con Peter Jackson. En fin… quiero agradecer a quien hizo de editora la loca y muy simpática Ishida Rio ¡te agradezco todo! Jeje.  
Está es historia es mía, pero me base en el libro "El Silmarillion" y en otros libros de Tolkien, los nombres de los personajes no son míos, todos ya están escritos por Tolkien, sólo busquen en los árboles genealógicos. PERO..... Miríel es el personaje creado en la historia "Aranel" de Lisswen/Náradriel, que me presto un poquitin a su personaje, ¡¡Gracias Hér!!  
Bueno creo que eso es todo.  
  
Namarië! 


End file.
